Endless Nights
by Malwine
Summary: Gohan leidet an dem Verlust seines Vaters. Mehr als er sich eingestehen will.
1. Bring me to Life

_**Endless Nights – Endlose Nächte**_

[…]

Wann bricht der Morgen an

Oh, endlose Nacht

Schlaflos, ersehn ich den Tag

Als du noch bei mir warst

Sah ich den Weg

Vater, ich hab mich verirrt

Du wolltest bei mir sein,

Wann immer ich Hilfe brauch

Wann immer ich ruf' nach dir,

Doch du bist nicht da

Ich lausche ins Dunkel

Ob ich deine Stimme hör

Ein Wort nur, ein Wort und schon

Vergeht der Alptraum

[…] _Simba, König der Löwen, das Musical_

Einleitung

Ich denke diese Geschichte ist so leicht durchschaubar, dass es mir ehrlich leid tut. Ich habe versucht es so spannend wie irgend möglich zu machen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gelungen ist.

Wieder mal eine Gohan x Goku Geschichte. Ich weiß nicht was mich geritten hat, das zu schreiben und ich weiß auch, dass es eigentlich sinnlos ist, denn lesen wird die Geschichte eh keiner, aber ich schreibe trotzdem.

Gohan ist in einer aussichtslosen Lage. Alte Erinnerungen, eine laue Nacht und zu viele Hormone.

Widmung: Ich widme diese Geschichte, mal abgesehen von meinem Vater, Pan-Trunks die sich genau wie ich „geoutet" hat, dass sie dieses Pairing mag ^^

Außerdem widme ich diese Geschichte allen, die es auch so sehr lieben wie ich

Disclaimer: Nichts ist meines. Alle Charaktere gehören ihrem rechtmäßigen Besitzer, Toriyama Akira und Bird Studios. Ich leihe sie mir nur zu meinen Ungunsten aus. Geld wird nicht gemacht. (als ob einer für sowas zahlen würde?!)

_In Memoriam D.D. Ich liebe dich, Papa!_

Wenn mein Vater wüsste was ich da schreibe…er würde sich im Grabe umdrehen

Wenn ich von „Saiyajin" sprech, mein ich Son Goku

Angst, rape, yaoi, Inzest

_Kapitel 1 - Bring me to Life_

Es war ein sonniger Tag in der Hauptstadt. Das ganze Leben sammelte sich in diesem gewaltigen Pool der Menschheit. Überall sah man Leute arbeiten, einkaufen, umher schwirren, irgendeiner Tätigkeit nach gehend. Nur Son Goku musste warten. Er hasste es zu warten und doch trieben ihn seine Instinkte als Krieger an, sich der Herausforderung zu stellen und so saß er in sich versunken, innerlich einen Kampf austragend, auf den ungepolsterten Sitzen des Krankenhauses. Wie viele Stunden schon vergangen waren konnte er nicht sagen. Ein feiner Schweißfilm hatte sich auf seinem Körper gebildet, als er sich immer wieder zur Ruhe ermahnte.

Er hörte leise die Türe am anderen Ende aufgleiten und schielte mit einem Auge hinüber, aber wieder war nur eine der unzähligen Schwestern dahinter verschwunden. Wann würden sie endlich zu ihm kommen? Wann würden sie endlich sagen, dass es vorbei war.

Ein Doktor mit wehendem Kittel kam in seine Richtung und viel zu plötzlich sprang der Dunkelhaarige von seinem Sessel auf, den er dabei umwarf und einige Meter weit über den gefliesten Boden rutschen ließ. Umher Stehende sahen ihn mit großen Augen entsetzt an, aber er konzentrierte sich nur auf den Doktor, der auch verlegen husten musste.

„Also Herr…" und er blickte auf seine Unterlagen die er unter den Arm geklemmt hatte „…Son Goku. Sie können jetzt zu ihrer Frau. Sie ist den Gang…" weiter kam er nicht, denn der Krieger war blitzschnell verschwunden. Nur der Wind, der den Kittel des Arztes aufbauschen ließ, blieb.

Niemand hatte bemerkt wie schnell Son Goku bei seiner Frau war, die er traurig ansah. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie leiden musste. Sie wirkte so mitgenommen. Schweiß lief ihr über das Gesicht und ihr Atem war immer noch schneller als gewohnt. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, doch als sie die Anwesenheit ihres Mannes merkte, blinzelte sie ihn an. Ein mattes Lächeln auf den Lippen. In ihren Armen lag ein kleines Bündel, das gluckste und jammerte.

Der Krieger trat näher an das Bett und lugte vorsichtig auf das neugeborene Wesen auf dem Arm. Son Goku atmete kaum, fast so als fürchte er, sein Kind damit zu erschrecken und als der Vater seinen Sohn das erste Mal sah, brannten ihm Tränen in den Augen. Das war sicher eines der wenigen Male in denen der Mann, der den Oberteufel vernichtet hatte, weinte. Langsam trat er immer näher und ChiChi reichte ihm das Bündel. Vorsichtig nahm er es entgegen. Der Kleine passte in eine einzige Hand, so winzig war er und Son Goku musste seine Kraft zügeln um ihn nicht zu verletzen.

Ein kurzes Grummeln ließ ihn innehalten, besorgt sah er auf den Schatz in seinen großen Händen, dann aber öffnete sein Sohn die Augen und sah ihn an. Tiefschwarze, große Kulleraugen bohrten sich in sein Herz. Ein Anblick den er nie vergessen würde. Dies war _sein_ Sohn. _Sein_ größter Schatz. Das Beste was ihm je passieren sollte und er hielt ihn so vorsichtig er konnte in den Armen. Mit einem Finger strich der die Decke die ihn umgab, ein Stück zur Seite, merkte wie winzig alles an ihm war, da ergriff der Kleine mit seinem ebenso winzigen Händchen den Finger seines Vaters und lachte fröhlich. Ein unschuldiges Lachen, das wie die schönste Melodie klang. Son Goku war es egal was in diesem Moment mit der Welt geschah, diesen Augenblick sollte ihm niemand nehmen. Und wieder kullerte eine heiße Träne über seine Wange. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Das Wunder in seinen Armen nahm zaghaft seinen Finger und saugte daran, als ob es ein Nuckel wäre und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Vorsichtig setze sich Son Goku neben seine Frau, die sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt hatte und strich ihr mit der freien Hand eine Strähne aus dem schweißnassen Gesicht. Sie sah auf ihren kleinen Schatz und dann auf ihren Mann, der versuchte seinen Finger wieder zu bekommen.

„Du brauchst nicht zu glauben, dass es noch ein Kind gibt. Und dass du Nichtsnutz ihm das Kämpfen beibringst. Er wird ein Gelehrter, damit wenigstens einer in der Familie etwas wird." Goku überhörte ihren kantigen Ton, viel zu lange war er es schon gewohnt. Diesen Tag konnte ihm sowieso niemand vermiesen, auch seine fast immer schlecht gelaunte Frau nicht.

ChiChi hatte schon lange nachgedacht, was aus ihrem Sohn werden sollte und ein Trottel wie sein Vater sollte er nicht werden. Er würde lernen, dafür würde sie sorgen. Dass er stets seine Hausaufgaben machte, dass sie stolz auf ihn sein konnte. Später wenn er dann Professor geworden war, würde er sie reichlich mit seinem guten Gehalt versorgen. Ja, das waren gute Vorstellungen. ‚Nicht das Kämpfen mit Son Gokus hirnerweichten Freunden' dachte sie, als sie leise Son Gokus Stimme hörte.

„Son Gohan…" flüsterte er stolz und hob das Bündel über seinen Kopf. Fröhlich schmatzend antwortete es ihm auf die ungestellte Frage. Der Frage nach einem Namen.

„Was?" ChiChi war perplex. Sie hatte schon einen Namen ausgewählt. Er sollte sich da nicht einmischen. „Du willst ihn nach deinem Großvater benennen? Kommt ja gar nicht in die Tüte." Etwas barsch nahm sie ihm das Kind weg, das gleich darauf seine kleinen Augenbrauen zusammenzog und anfing zu jammern und leise meckerte.

„Was hat denn mein kleiner Liebling?" versuchte ChiChi ihr Kind zu beruhigen, aber der wurde immer angespannter und schrie nun so laut es die kleine Kehle hergab. Sie sprach auf ihn ein, drückte ihn, wiegte ihn, doch es half alles nichts. Son Goku nahm ohne ein Wort seinen Sohn wieder auf die Arme und flüsterte leise Unsinnigkeiten vor sich hin. Die tiefe Stimme seines Vaters beruhigte das Neugeborene und es schlief wieder selig ein.

ChiChi musste sich eingestehen, dass sie das nicht erwartet hatte und schwer ausatmend, nahm sie den Namen für ihr Kind an. „Also gut, dann Son Gohan."

Beide saßen schweigend auf dem Bett und beobachteten ihren Sohn, beide in Gedanken an die Zukunft versunken.

_Er wird ein großer Gelehrter werden. _

_Er wird der Stärkste auf Erden werden. _

****

Blitze zuckten durch den nachtschwarzen Himmel. Viel zu schnell war das Unwetter aufgezogen und dicke Regentropfen fielen auf die trockene Erde. Immer wieder erhellte ein heller Schein die Nacht und man konnte zwei Gestalten ausmachen. Sie standen weit auseinander. Ihre hellen Auren, wie pures Gold, verströmten eine ungeheure Macht.

„Was ist los mit dir? Beruhige dich!" schrie der Ältere durch den Regen. Er stand in Abwehrhaltung. Aus unzähligen Wunden strömte rotes Blut, teilweise schon verhärtet, anderes war noch frisch. Der linke Arm schien gebrochen und hing matt nach unten. Der metallene Geschmack in seinem Mund ließ ihn würgen und er spuckte die Mischung aus Speichel und Blut aus. Er fühlte sich so schwach. Der Kampf war hart gewesen und selbst er hatte Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Gegenüber zurecht zu kommen, aber wenn es ihm nicht gelang, dann schaffte es niemand.

Sein Gegenüber atmete genauso schwer wie er und doch schien er mehr Reserven zu haben. Seine goldene Aura sprühte vor Energie und er fing an zu lachen. In dieser Nacht eines der schrecklichsten Geräusche die Son Goku hören konnte, hören wollte.

‚Das kann einfach nicht sein…' dachte er bevor sein Gegenüber unvermittelt auf ihn zu stürzte und die Faust brachial in seinen Magen rammte. Blut spuckend und fast schwarz vor Augen, taumelte er, seinen schmerzenden Bauch festhaltend, zurück, unfähig etwas anderes zu tun. ‚Bitte komm zu dir…' flehte er.

Wieder dieses Lachen, das das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Es sollte noch lange nicht vorbei sein, als sein Gegenüber ihn an den Haaren noch oben zog und ihn aus vernebelten blau grünen Augen ansah. Ein Anblick den Son Goku lange nicht vergessen würde.

***


	2. Bekannschaften

_Kapitel 2 - Bekannschaften_

Heimlich als ChiChi einkaufen war, Besorgungen machte oder anderweitig nicht da war, nahm er seinen kleinen Sohn mit in die Natur. Son Goku liebte das Grüne um sich, die Freiheit und die Tiere, denen er mehr als einmal geholfen hatte, er wollte auch, dass Son Gohan Güte lernte, Freundlichkeit und die Natur um sich zu schätzen wusste. Sein Sohn der mittlerweile vier Jahre alt war, sah sich mit seinen großen Augen um. Er fragte vieles und war so wissbegierig, das Son Goku manchmal lachen musste. Immer wieder fragte er nach dem Warum. Geduldig erklärte ihm Goku alles was er wusste, zeigte ihm Sachen die man essen konnte, erzählte aus seiner Jugendzeit bei Master Roshi und manchmal testete er seine Reflexe als Krieger. Er hatte es immer schon gewusst, Son Gohan würde ein perfekter Kämpfer werden, stolz legte er eine Hand auf den Kopf seines Jungen, der ihn aus seinen schwarzen Tiefen fröhlich anlächelte. Es war ein Blick voller Liebe und Achtung. An solchen Tagen konnte Son Goku kaum glauben, Vater zu sein. Dass aus seiner Verbindung mit ChiChi etwas so wundervolles entstammen konnte, machte ihn manchmal sprachlos.

Einige Stunden waren schon vergangen und sie gelangen an einen Wasserfall. Es war ein heißer Sommertag und Son Goku beschloss, dass ein kleines Bad nicht schaden konnte, außerdem konnte er auch gleich das Abendessen fangen, als Son Gohan plötzlich aufschrie. Panische drehte er sich zu seinem Sohn, der mit großen Augen und zittrigen Finger auf etwas über ihm, am Wasserfall deutete. Son Goku blickte entlang des Fingers hinauf und musste lachen. Seine Haltung entspannte sich, sich in die Luft erhebend.

Son Gohan hatte dich unterdes im Gras versteckt und sah wie sein Vater zu dem großen Unbekannten empor schwebte. ‚Irgendwann will ich das auch können' dachte er.

„Piccolo, du hier?" fragte Goku, seine Arme in den Hüften. „Du hast meinen Sohn ganz schön erschreckt."

Piccolo murrte kurz, aber öffnete seine Augen. „Deinen Sohn, huh?"

Der Grünling löste seinen Schneidersitz und schwebte nun vor Goku. Man hätte fast meine können, dass der Grüne lächelte. Goku glitt langsam wieder zu Boden. Der Große tat es ihm nach.

„Son Gohan! Komm her, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen."

Langsam, raschelnd trat der Angesprochene aus dem hohen Gras. Betreten sah er zu Boden, als er den Hünen vor sich merkte. Schutzsuchend näherte er sich seinem Vater. „Guten Tag." Flüsterte er leise, hinter den Beinen hervor lugend. Seine Stimme blieb ihm fast im Hals stecken, als er den unheimlich Wirkenden vor sich sah. Eigentlich sah er ja nur die Füße.

„Das ist Piccolo. Einer meiner ältesten Freunde." Der Grünling murrte, als er die Worte hörte, aber meinte nichts dagegen. Mit einer Hand schob er den Kleinen vor sich und Son Gohan hatte keine andere Wahl als den Hünen anzusehen. Angst macht sich breit. Dem wollte er sicher nicht in der Nacht begegnen. Schweigend vergingen ein paar Minuten. „Son Gohan, du kannst schon vor gehen. Ich bin gleich bei dir." Dankbar, dass sein Vater ihn erlöst hatte, ging er zögerlich, dann immer schneller ans Wasser, sich die die Klamotten lachend ausziehend und sprang in das kühle Nass. All die Anspannung, Angst und Panik die er eben noch gefühlt hatte, waren verflogen.

„Piccolo, ich habe ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, was die Zukunft angeht." Der dunkelhaarige sah seinem Sohn zu, der im Wasser planschte. Er atmete schwer aus. „Wenn mir etwas passiert, bitte ich dich, dich um meinen Sohn zu kümmern. Lehre ihn alles was du weißt." Er drehte sich um und blickte seinen ehemaligen Feind tief in die Augen. Ein Moment der Stille, dann nickte der Andere knapp und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Goku blickte ihm wehmütig hinterher. Er hörte das Lachen seines Sohnes und verdrängte seine dunklen Gedanken. Schnell entkleidetet er sich und stürzte sich mit einem riesigen Platschen zu seinem Sohn. Das Echo ihres Gelächters konnte man weit hören.

***

Immer weniger Schläge konnte der Ältere abwehren, als sein Gegner ihn mit seinen Fäusten bearbeitete. Immer schneller wurden die Hiebe und seine Kraft schwand mit jeder Sekunde. Keine seiner Gegner war so unbezwingbar gewesen. Niemand hatte es dem Vollblutsaiyajin so schwer gemacht.

Mit einem gewaltigen Fußtritt wurde er gegen Felsen geschleudert. Den noch intakten Arm schützend vor dem Gesicht, so weit zusammengerollt wie es ging, durchbrach er immer mehr harte Gesteinsschichten. Splitter davon flogen über seinen Körper, verletzen ihn als er endlich anhielt. Die Wucht des Trittes ließ ihn schwer atmen. Er konnte es nicht glauben, aber gegen diesen Gegner sollte er keine Chance haben und zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich absolut machtlos.

Seine goldene Aura erlosch und die blonde Mähne verwandelte sich wieder in die schwarzen gewohnten Haarmassen. Schweiß, gemischt mit Blut und Regen lief über seinen geschundenen Körper. Einige seiner Finger waren gebrochen, ein paar Rippen geprellt, die das Atmen noch schwerer machten, als es ohnehin schon war. Seine Kleidung hing in losen Fetzen an ihm und er konnte nicht mehr. Schwarzer Schleier waberte vor seinen Augen, als er langsam das Bewusstsein verlor.

Doch ein gewaltiger Hieb in seinen Magen holte ihn zurück. Sein Gegner, dessen goldene Aura heller strahlte, mit jedem Schlag den er austeilte, war wieder bei ihm. Eine Hand legte sich im seine Kehle, mit der anderen, die vor seiner Brust ruhte, formte er surrend einen Ki Ball.

„Bitte…komm zu dir…" flehte Son Goku mit letzter Kraft, als der Griff um seinen Hals enger würde.

Doch die einzige Antwort die er bekam war dieses höllische Lachen.

***


	3. Erinnerungen

_Kapitel 3 - Erinnerungen_

„Lass meinen Papa los?!" schrie Son Gohan so laut er konnte und mit einer Kraft, die er nicht wusste zu besitzen, sprengte er die Raumkapsel. Ein unbekannter Krieger hatte ihn dort eingesperrt und kämpfte nun gegen seinen Vater. Son Gohan hatte gespürt wie dessen Energie geringer wurde und Wut hatte ihn gepackt.

Mit einem gewaltigen Satz hatte er sich in die Luft erhoben und war kopflos auf den im Moment verwirrten Unbekannten geflogen, ihn rammend. Taumelnd war der auch zurückgefallen und hatte für kurze Zeit das Ziel, Son Gohans Vater, vergessen. Allerdings sollte er das Einmischen bald büßen, denn ein mächtiger Schlag gegen seine Brust ließ den kleinen Halb Saiyajin ohnmächtig werden.

Son Goku der ungläubig das ganze Spektakel mit angesehen hatte, traute seinen Augen nicht. Sein Sohn hatte ohne zu wissen, was er tat, eingegriffen aus Angst ihn, Son Goku, zu verlieren. Stolz packte ihn, verschaffte ihm einen Kraftschub und er stürzte sich auf den Saiyajin der behauptete sein Bruder zu sein. In einem heroischen Einsatz opferte er sich, damit Piccolo, der ihm in dem ganzen Kampf zur Seite gestanden hatte, seine Technik der Höllenspirale einsetzen konnte.

Schmerz durchbohrte mit der Technik seinen Körper und er fühlte eine wohlige feuchte Wärme. Endlich hatten sie es geschafft und Son Gohan war sicher. Denn dieser Radditz hatte ihn töten wollen. Mit einem harten Schlag prallten beide Körper auf den harten Boden. Piccolo lief zu Son Goku, sah auf seinen Freund und kniete sich neben ihn, sein Arm stütze Gokus Rücken. Die wilden dunklen Haarmassen wurden durch den aufkommenden Wind durcheinander gebracht und blieben an seinem Gesicht kleben.

Mit einer Hand krallte sich der Krieger in den Stoff des Hünen, keuchend und blutspuckend flehte er. „Kümmere dich um Son Gohan…" Sein Blick auf die dunklen Augen seines Gegenübers fixiert. Er wusste, dass Piccolo ihm die Bitte nicht abschlagen konnte, hatte er sie doch schon vor Wochen akzeptiert. Lächelnd sah er seinen Freund an, dann den ohnmächtigen Körper seines Sohnes. „Er wird ein hervorragender Krieger. Zieh zu, dass ChiChi ihn nicht findet." Seine Stimme wurde immer kratziger, sichtlich schwer fiel ihm das Reden bevor er lächelnd gänzlich die Augen schloss. Sein Kopf fiel leblos zur Seite, die Hand löste sich und fiel ebenso matt auf den Boden. Vorsichtig legte Piccolo den Leichnam auf den kalten Boden. Auch wenn Son Goku anfangs sein Feind gewesen war, er hatte sich in mehr als einer Schlacht bewiesen würdig zu sein. Stets war er der einzige gewesen, der ihn nicht wie den Oberteufel behandelt hatte. Piccolo lächelte. Goku war eben ein zu guter Mensch und er war sicher, dass sein Sohn nicht besser war. Vielleicht konnte er allerdings einen Teil dieser Güte wieder in etwas anderes verwandeln. Vielleicht konnte er aus Gohan einen Dämon machen, der nicht ganz so naiv und unschuldig war wie sein Vater.

Hinter sich hörte er das Dröhnen einer Flugmaschine und achtete nicht weiter auf die Freunde Gokus. Schnurstracks ging er auf den kleinen ohnmächtigen Leib Son Gohans zu, packte ihn an den Sachen und erhob sich.

Bulma schrie ihn noch an, was er denn da täte und monoton antwortete er, dass er Son Gohan trainieren würde. Radditz hatte behauptet, dass in einem Jahr stärkere Saiyajins kommen würden und sie müssten vorbereitet sein. Daraufhin war er verschwunden. Piccolo wusste, dass Gokus Freunde ihn in einem Jahr wieder beleben würden und so kümmerte er sich nicht weiter um seinen einstigen Rivalen.

***

Wieder diese Schwärze. Seine Schmerzen hatten einen Grad erreicht, bei dem er nicht wusste, ob sie noch da waren oder nicht. Die Hand an seiner Kehle drückte erneut zu. Die Luft wurde knapper und er spürte seine Ohnmacht nahen.

‚Vielleicht ist es so das Beste…'

„Ja…bring mich um…" raunte der Dunkelhaarige mit letzter Kraft. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir ist…" Seine Arme und Beine wurden immer schwerer und sein Blick eingeengter.

Er dachte, dass es jetzt vorbei wäre.

„So schnell kommst du mir nicht davon!" hauchte die eisige Stimme des Anderen an sein Ohr. „Du bist gegangen! Hast mich allein gelassen. Ich dachte du liebst mich und dann bist du gegangen. Das verzeih ich dir nicht!" Die Hand an der Kehle war verschwunden, ebenso der Ki Blast vor der Brust, statt dessen, hatte er Son Goku umgedreht, so dass sein Gesicht gegen den kühlen, nassen Felsen gedrückt wurde.

Mit rauen Fingern riss er die letzten Kleidungsstücke von seinem Leib.

Son Gokus Augen weiteten sich. Sein Gegner hatte ihn einfach losgelassen und umgedreht, doch er ahnte, was nun kommen würde. Aber war der dazu in der Lage?

Eine heiße Zunge beantwortete seine Frage. Rau und kantig wie die eines Tieres leckte sie gierig über die nackte Haut. Gokus Hände wurden vehement über seinem Kopf festgenagelt und er verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht als sein gebrochener Arm in eine Richtung gebogen wurde, in die er nicht mehr wollte.

Viel zu viele Sensationen durchströmten seinen Körper. Die Hitze ihrer beider Körper, der kühle Regen, die feuchte Zunge, die Brutalität des Anderen. Er zitterte vor Anspannung und etwas, dass er kaum kannte. Angst.

„Tu es nicht…" konnte er sich sagen hören.

Ein kaltes Grinsen, als der blonde Krieger seine eigene Kleidung zerriss.

„Das ist meine Strafe für dich, Vater…".

Die tiefe Stimme bebte in Gokus inneren. Wie ein ständiges Echo prallte sie an seinen Gedanken ab und meißelte sich in seine Seele. Wut, Trauer, Verzweiflung und Angst überwältigten ihn. Doch nicht alle seine Gefühle richteten sich gegen Gohan. Ein Teil, ein sehr großer, fiel auf ihn. Er hasste sich selbst, weil er seinen Sohn alleine gelassen hatte und nun das, was er jetzt tat und war, nur ein Resultat seines einfachen Weges war.

Son Goku hörte einen entsetzten Schrei und stellte am Rande fest, dass er selbst derjenige war, der ihn ausstieß.

***


End file.
